Breaking Free
by adaggerformyheart
Summary: Alexis Jaeger was a quiet Slytherin who never really had any friends ro fun. Until the summer when the final war was over and she went to America. There she met some friends who will forever change her. It was time for her to break free from her shell.
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking Free**

SUMMARY: Alexis Jaeger was a quiet Slytherin who never really had any friends or fun. Until the summer when the final war was over and she went to America. There she met some friends who will forever change her. It was time for her to break free from her shell. But what will happen when her paths cross with Draco Malfoy? And what will happen when Draco Malfoy crosses paths with Alexis Jaeger?

INFO NEEDED FOR STORY: Alexis Jaeger is an average height girl who just turned 17 and is going into her 7th and final year at Hogwarts. She is a Slytherin, which means she is a pureblood. Alexis has turned into one of the most beautiful Slytherin yet. She has long black hair that comes to her mid back. Jaeger recently had neon blue streaks done to her hair. Alexis's eyes are extraordinary green, they seem to be electrifying and screaming at anyone who looks into them. To add to her "look", Alexis had gotten her bottom lip pierced on the left side. Over the summer, Jaeger's body has grown into its full potental. She's got curves in all the right places. This last summer was the final war, where Lord Voldemort had fallen. During the war Alexis's deatheater parents were killed, where they left her everything, the Jaeger Manor, the fortune and all their possessions. All throughout her school years, Alexis had been the person not to attract attention to herself. She only had one friend, who she has know since birth. That is Millicent Bulstrode. But this summer Alexis wanted to change. She had gone to America to visit her only family, her Aunt Kayani. There Jaeger had decided to break free from her shell…

Part 1: Alexis's POV

"Ughh." I mumble, waking up with the sun shining in my face and hearing a house elf knocking on my door.

"Come on in." I tell the elf.

"Miss, it's the time to get ready for the train to Hogwarts, don't want to be late Miss."

"Yeah, I know."

I roll over to the edge of my king sized bed. My room is outrageous. I have lime green and purple walls, each color alternating on the wall. But I could barely see any of the paint color, considering all my walls were collaged with posters of my favorite bands, or concert flyers of shows I've gone to over the summer.

This summer I spent in America. I had flown over to Seattle, Washington to visit with my Aunt Kayani. She was the only family I had left. She was a witch also. But she had moved to America when she had finished with Hogwarts. In Seattle, I had met Sage Adams. We had met in the office where my aunt works. Sage goes to Evergreen Academy For Witches. She had invited me to go to a show with her and her friends, Frey, Kellen and Lilly. These were the people responsible for my change over the summer. I headed to the bathroom. I took a shower and had used my favorite shampoo, green apple. When I was finished with my shower I got dress in tight black jeans, a green 'Flogging Molly' shirt with grey volcolm zip-up hoodie. I put on my favorite pair of DC's, totally thrashed, and then brushed my hair. I was being lazy so I just left it down. A house elf came to my door again.

"Miss, your car is waiting for you downstairs."

"Is my trunk in the car also?"

"Yes, Miss, no need to worry about that."

"Alright I'm ready, let's go please."

About 20 minutes later, I arrived at King's Crossing. Pulling my trunk behind me, I went through Platform Nine and Three Quarters. The first thing I saw was the massive train. It had this vibe that was very welcoming, almost as welcoming and beautiful as Hogwarts itself. I had put my trunk away in the luggage compartment. Then entered the train, looking for Millicent.

"Alexis Jaeger!"

"Milli! I've missed you!" Millicent jumped up and gave me the biggest hug ever.

"Oh wow! Your hair! Your lip!"

"Yeah, I felt it was time for a change." I replied sheeply.

"Damn girl, you look hot!" I laughed at Millicent, not really believing her.

I, then, noticed there were others in the compartment with Millicent and I. There was Pansy Parkinson, who I have talked to a few times and there was Blaise Zambini, a very attractive guy who I knew was best friends with Draco Malfoy. After the comment that Milli said, I saw Blaise's head bobbing up and down like he was agreeing. I immediately started blushing. I felt his eyes looking up and down my body. I blushed even harder. Milli interrupted my blushing fest with her questioning.

"Oh my Merlin! Did you have an awesome time in America? Where was it that you went again? Did you see any hot guys? What did you do?" She asked without taking a breath.

"Milli! Let me get a word in!" I said laughing. Pansy and Blaise laughed too.

Millicent blushed slightly, "sorry."

"It's okay, anyways. I'll tell you later. I don't want everyone to know, if you know what I mean." I whispered the last part to Millicent while I nodded over towards Pansy and Blaise.

"Get out guys! I've got to talk to Alexis here without you two prying," Milli said to Blaise and Pansy. They got up and made their way to the door.

"Bye Alexis. How about we hang out sometime?" asked Pansy as she reaches the door.

"Yeah sure."

"Bye Alexis, see ya around," Blaise said to me with a wink. I blushed again.

"See ya." Milli locked the compartment door when Blaise and Pansy left.

"Ooh, someone likes Blaise!" Millicent teased me.

"No I don't," I replied laughing. "And that was mean. You didn't have to tell them to leave."

"Yeah whatever I saw that. And yes I did. Because you are going to tell me everything about your trip. Every single detail." She giggled to me while she tried to get comfortable in her seat.

"How about I'll tell you later. I didn't get much sleep last night because my flight got in late and I'm oober tired." I told her, while trying to cover a yawn and failing miserably.

"'Kay but later, promise? I'm a little tired too. So I'll take a nap also."

"Alright, promise."

Millicent and I settled into our seats for our nap until we arrived at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Draco's POV

Meanwhile…

"Dude, I still can't believe you made Head Boy," Blaise said to me as he walked into the Heads' compartment.

"Yeah, well that's what I get for being smart," I replied back to him.

"Yeah I guess so. So you're sharing a common room with Granger?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, unfortunately with Mudblood. Damn, I haven't shag anyone all summer. And Grange is going to damper my moods," I told Blaise.

Blaise laughed, "Sorry man, can't help you there but Merlin, man! You should see that Jaeger girl! She is, oh, HOT!"  
"Alexis Jaeger? You got to be kidding me! Isn't she the girl who just sat in the corner of the common room since first year?"

"Yeah so? Dude, I want her. You have to help me?" Blaise begged.

"Oh yeah, why would you need my help?" I questioned.

"Dude, she isn't one of those "fuck 'em and leave 'em" girls. She's different."

"Alright. So you want to know how to charm her?"

"Yeah. Totally. Oh Merlin! Thanks Drake!"

"Alexis Jaeger! Whoa, never would've thought. Well, lets go have a –," Draco was interrupted by the whistle of the train, signaling that they've arrived at Hogwarts.

"Sorry man, how about later? Gotta get to the Heads' carriage," I said leaving.

As I said goodbye to Blaise, I headed towards the Heads' carriage. I saw Hermione Granger climb into the carriage. When I reached the carriage, I get in and sit across from the Mudblood.

"Hello Mudblood. How was your summer? Did you and the Weasel finally get together? Or did Scarhead confess his undying love for you?" I chuckled at Granger.

She was smoothing out her school robes, sitting with her legs crossed. Her hair was slightly tamed and her face was scrunched up in a look of disgust.

"Well, hello to you too, Ferret. What the hell do you mean about Ron and Harry?"

"Its obvious they both are madly in love with you. And I see the way you look at Ron. You look like you want to jump in his pants. I don't know why though considering the guy can't please anyone right."

Hermione turned a bright red that could match any Weasley's hair. "Oh shut your trap. If we are going to be Heads this year, we can't be bickering like this. How about if you stay out of my way, I'll stay out of your way. Deal?" Granger offered.

I thought about it. _'If Mudblood isn't around all the time that leaves time for girls in the common room. Parties. This could work to my advantage-'_

Hermione interrupted my thinking, "Yes or no, Malfoy. It's that easy. You don't have to worry about me being in the common room. I do not want to spend anytime with you and I'm sure you feel the same."

_'She has no idea.'_ I answered her, "Yeah, deal. As along as you do not disrupt anything that I may be doing."

Hermione and I, with much displeasure, shook hands just as we are arrived at Hogwarts.


End file.
